Nueva oportunidad
by gemelosmerodeadores
Summary: Había muchas cosas de la que Sirius se arrepentía. De haber ofrecido a Peter como guardián secreto, de haber desconfiado de Remus, de haber dejado solo a Harry, pero de lo que realmente se arrepentía y lamentaba, era haberlo abandonado, de haberse escapado y no llevárselo con él. ¡Viaje en el tiempo!
1. Chapter 1

**N/A** Hola les dejo la tercera historia que escribi. Esta inspirado en un fic que leei hace muucho tiempo, ahora no recuerdo el nombre, pero cuando la encuentre les digo cual es :). Obviamente no es una copia, solo me inspire en la idea en general y en el hecho de que Regulus tenia un diario.

**Harry Potter no me pertenece** si fuera mio Regulus estaria vivo

* * *

**Detras del Velo**

_"Si la muerte no fuera el preludio a otra vida, la vida presente sería una burla cruel". Mahatma Gandhi_

Sus manos temblaban, sus puños se encontraban fuertemente cerrados y blancos de tan fuerte que apretaba su varita, que en esos momentos despedía pequeñas chispas rojas, sus ojos grises se a habían vuelto tan fríos que con solo verlos te asían temblar, su respiración era entrecortada y su cara estaba deformada por la ira

—Lárgate— susurro Sirius Black que se encontraba parado frente a la puerta, su vista se encontraba agacha y todo su cuerpo temblaba—no me oíste, ¡LARGATE!—una Molly Weasley salió a toda prisa de la habitación, detrás de ella se escucho fuerte un portazo que hiso temblar todo los cuadros que se encontraban colgados.

Sirius se encontraba realmente furioso, el había prohibido que nadie absolutamente nadie, tocara esa habitación. Podían usar todas las otras habitaciones pero no esa. Él pensó que había sido lo suficientemente claro con esa orden, pero noo, al parecer Molly no había entendido, y no solo había entrado sino que también se había atrevido a tocar, y a guardar sus cosas en unas sucias cajas.

Con gran enfado tomo una de las cajas y la roto dejando caer en la cama toda la ropa que había sido guardada en ella. Ya un poco más calmado tomo unas de las prendas y la doblo cuidadosamente dejándola en su antiguo hogar. El nunca había sido una persona ordenada, su armario era un desastre total, pero estas ropas no eran de él, y su verdadero dueño era muy quisquilloso con el tema del orden y la limpieza y hubiese odiado ver su ropa toda desordenada.

El no entendía porque se había enojado tanto, pero el solo ver como una completa desconocida tocaba y desechaba las cosas de su hermano como si fuera basura sin su permiso lo había descolocado por completo. Ya habiendo guardado toda la ropa se recostó sobre la polvorienta cama y cerro sus ojos, dejando que un suspiro se le escapara.

Su hermano menor había sido un tonto, se había tragado cada uno de las ideas de su familia. Y no conforme con solo creer en esos ideales se había unido a esos mortifagos para pelear por ellos llevándose a si mismo ala muerte.

Si, su hermano no había sido la mejor persona del mundo, pero él tampoco lo había sido. Él lo abandono, se había creído especial, único el diferente, nunca pensó en cambiar los ideales de su hermano, era mas fácil dejarlo así y seguir creyéndose único y especial. Él había sido egoísta.

Las cosas no siempre habían sido así, hubo un tiempo en el que él jugaba con Regulus, hubo un tiempo en el que habían sido hermanos. Sirius se preocupaba por Regulus y Regulus se preocupaba por Sirius. Pero todo eso cambio cuando el sombrero lo nombro en Griffindor y no en Slytherin, o por lo menos eso creía el.

Con sus manos tomo la almohada, y las puso sobre su cara, era una costumbre que tenia cuando se frustraba o se enojaba, pero en ves de encontrarse con una cómoda almohada se encontró con una piedra—auch!, que es esto-con sus manos revolvió adentro de la almohada sacando un libro.

El libro era completamente negro, del tamaño de dos de sus manos, tenia grabada en verde esmeralda las iniciales RAB en medio de la portaba. Sirius sabía lo que era, su familia tenia la costumbre de escribir diarios, costumbre que él se negó a seguir afirmando que eso era cosa de niñas, y este diario era de Regulus. Guiado por su curiosidad abrió el diario, solo para encontrarse con nada. Paso una tras otra hoja solo para encontrar páginas en blanco—que idiota— murmuro para si, Regulus era un chico listo, y no iba dejar al descubierto tan fácilmente sus pensamientos.

Provo todo tipo de claves desde "sangre pura" "voldemorth" "Slytherin", y unas cuantas mas, siguió probando durante una media hora pero no daba con la clave, ya cansado dejo el libro a un lado.

La clave lo tenia que identificar, no podía ser cualquier cosa Regulus era demasiado fino como para poner cualquier cosa, ya había intentado con su nombre en toda las combinaciones posible (Regulus Arcturus Black, Arcturus Black, Regulus Black, etc.) pero todo había sido en vano.

Una idea cruzo por su mente, y si no era su nombre y era lo que su nombre significaba, Sirius volvió a tomar el libro entre sus manos y ansioso apunto su varita en el—_pequeño rey_— murmuro, no paso nada, frustrado y completamente decepcionado dejo el libro aun lado otra vez.

Había estado seguro que esa era la clave correcta, "pequeño rey" era como su madre lo llamaba, sin contar que era el tipo de clave que su creído hermanito usaría. Siguió pensando un durante mucho tiempo, hasta aceptar que "pequeño rey" tal ves no había sido la mejor elección, era una clave demasiado predecible y fácil de hallar, la clave tenia ser impredecible.

Una nueva idea volvió a pasar por su mente, "pequeño rey" no era el único significado de su nombre, había otro uno que lo identificaba y a la ves nadie sospecharía que usaría, tomo de nuevo el libro y murmuro—_corazón de león_.

Una a una las palabras iban apareciendo, ansioso fue hacia la primera hoja y comenzó a leer.

_Querido diario_

_Hoy cumplo 9 años, madre dice que es una fecha muy importante _

_porque es cuando me dan un diario y comienzo una de las antiguas tradiciones Black,_

_Siris dice que es de niñas, yo no lo creo, me gusta escribir. _

_Recibí muchos regalos, pero lo que mas me gusto fue el de Siris, _

_me dio un collar genial tiene la cabeza de un dragón rugiendo ¡me encanta!, Gracias Siris._

_Querido diario_

_Siris y yo estamos castigados, todo fue culpa de Bella. _

_Yo estaba dibujando, cuando Bella me saco mi dibujo y lo rompió, _

_porque era muy feo según ella, me enoje asique le tire el lapicero, _

_ella me tiro con un libro que me dio en la cabeza, _

_Siris la vio y empezó a tirarle el pelo yo me espese a reí justo cuando padre llego a la habitación. _

_Se enojo mucho y nos castigo porque así no se debe tratar a una dama, _

_yo no creo que Bella sea una dama es muy mala para serlo. _

_No me gusta Bella es muy mala y cruel, Siris dice que esta loca yo también lo creo._

_Querido diario_

_Hoy tuve una pesadilla, soñaba que unas manos blancas me arrastraban asía el agua,_

_ me dio mucho miedo, no podía respirar y esas manos no me soltaban fue horrible._

_Querido diario_

_No entiendo porque a Siris no le gusta Krechar, no es tan malo es un poco feo _

_y gruñón pero no es malo, a mi me gusta._

_Querido diario_

_Volví a tener esa pesadilla, Krechar es el único que sabe de ellas, _

_no quiero decírselo a nadie ¡yo no soy un bebe llorón!_

_Aunque Siris diga lo contrario._

_Querido diario_

_Siris acaba de recibir su carta para Horwarts, yo no quiero que se baya, _

_no voy a tener a nadie con quien jugar y me voy aburrir un monto. ¡Tonta escuela!_

_Querido diario_

_Mañana Siris se va a la escuela, me dijo que puedo enviarle todas las cartas que quiera si me aburro_

_ y que no me preocupe que los días se van a pasar volando_

_ y no me iba a dar cuenta de que no estaba._

_Yo no lo creo pero no le dije nada._

_Voy a extrañarte a Siris _

Sirius estuvo leyendo el diario durante buen tiempo, se había olvidado de lo apegado que era a su hermano cuando eran niños, y a medida que iba pasando paginas mas recuerdos iban llegando a su mente, recuerdos que pensó haber dejado atrás y olvidado.

Con un suspiro cerro el diario y lo guardo en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, Harry ya debe de haber vuelto del ministerio.

Todo era negro, el había sido un tonto, como pudo olvidar la mas básica de las reglas en un duelo, nunca te distraigas, y por culpa de su estupidez había muerto y dejado solo a su ahijado, otra vez.

No sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado, todo a su alrededor era oscuro y silencioso, por un momento había pensado que se encontraba muerto, pero algo le decía que la muerte debería sentirse de otra forma. La idea de que se encontraba en el infierno paso por su mente, pero descarto la idea en seguida, el no había sido tan malo, si cometió errores pero nunca había matado a nadie, bueno una vez casi mata a Senivillu pero él no contaba como persona o ¿si? El paraíso definitivamente no era, James ni la pelirroja se encontraba ahí, no estaba muy seguro sobre James pero él estaba seguro que la pelirroja debía estar en el paraíso.

Pero si no estaba en el paraíso ni en el infierno donde estaba—_en medio de dos dimensiones_—una vos retumbo en la oscuridad asustando a Sirius que con la mirada intentaba buscar la fuente de esta, pero la oscuridad era tan densa que el no podía ni ver sus manos— ¿quien eres?—pregunto agresivamente.

_—El guardián de este lugar_—la vos contesto

—Bonito lugar, pero sabes algunas ventanas no te vendrían nada mal, así entra un poco de luz, no se digo—dijo sarcásticamente Sirius— ¿donde me encuentro exactamente?—pregunto un poco mas serio.

_—Ya te dije te encuentras entre dos dimensiones, entre tu mundo y otro_—contesto la voz un poco irritada ante la falta de respeto.

—Entonces devuélveme a mi mundo mi ahijado se encuentra ahí y es mi deber protegerlo—exigió Sirius enfurecido.

_—Tu no puedes volver, nadie que cruce el velo puede volver por donde entro y tu ahijado se encuentra en perfectas condiciones, la guerra en tu mundo termino y tu ahijado salió vencedor, has estado durmiendo durante 20 años_—la vos resonó seria y potente dejando a un Sirius aturdido.

* * *

**N/A** Gracias por leer xD


	2. Nuevo comienzo

**N/A** Hola les dejo el segundo capitulo.

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, realmente me animan a seguir escribiendo :)

**Harry Potter no me pertenece** si fuera mio Severus se quedaria con Lily y por lo tanto Harry no existiria.

* * *

**Un nuevo comienzo**

**"La vida no da segundas oportunidades. . . Da nuevas" Abril**

**...**

20 años había estado durmiendo durante 20 años, eso era imposible— ¡estas mintiendo!, eso imposible ¡devuélveme a mi mundo bastardo!—furiosamente grito Sirius

_—Yo no miento mocoso estúpido—_la vos respondió igual de furiosa que Sirius—_y no te puedo devolver a tu mundo tu etapa ahí se termino, nadie que caiga al velo lo hace por accidente, tu tienes una misión en el otro mundo y es mi deber llevarte ahí para que intentes cumplirla por lo menos._

—¿Qué paso con Harry y Remus?—pregunto con vos apena audible Sirius, ya resignado en no poder volver a su mundo.

_—Harry Potter derroto a Voldemort, fue nombrado jefe de aurores se casó con la menor de los Weasley, tuvo tres hijos James Sirius Potter_—Sirius sonrió al escuchar eso—_Albus Severus Pot…_

—¡QUE!, PORQUE HARRY LE PUSO EL NOMBRE DEL IDIOTA GRASIENTO A UNO DE SUS HIJOS—Sirius grito.

_—Severus Snape, fue reconocido como héroe en el mundo mágico, salvo más de una ves la vida de tu ahijado, y murió entregándole la información que Potter necesitaba para derrotar a Voldemort. Potter lo considera el hombre mas valiente que haya conocido, y decidido que uno de sus hijos llevara el nombre del hombre que fue capas de mentirle a Voldemort y arriesgar su vida con tal de protegerlo a él en honor al sacrificio de su madre_—Sirius quedo mudo y en Shock al enterarse de que el hombre que el consideraba un cobarde fue en realidad un hombre valiente, tal ves incluso mas valiente que el—_no vuelvas a interrumpirme mocoso porque no responderé ninguna pregunta mas, como iba diciendo, y su ultima hija Lily Luna Potter. En cuanto a tu amigo Remus, se casó con Nymphadora Tonks tuvo un hijo metarmofomago llamado Ted quien quedo a cargo de su abuela_ _ya que sus padres perecieron en la última batalla contra Voldemort_—la vos ignoro el grito ahogado que dio Sirius al enterarse de la muerte de su amigo—_eso es todo lo que diré sobre tu antiguo mundo_.

Sirius rompió en llanto al enterarse que era el ultimo de los merodeadores que quedaban con vida, había perdido todo, no le quedaba nada, lo único que aliviaba su dolor era saber que Harry se encontraba a salvo y logro una vida feliz. Pero a él le hubiese gustado poder verlo crecer, verlo criar a sus hijos, a el realmente le hubiese gustado estar con el como le había prometido a James. Pero nada de eso pudo ser, se encontraba atrapado en esa oscuridad absoluta con una estúpida vos que le decía que tenia una misión en otro mundo, como si a él le interesara a que mundo desconocido.

_—Yo no diría desconocido niño, ese mundo no es muy diferente a tu mundo, es igual con las misma personas y cosas, la única diferencia en ese mundo con el tuyo eres tu_—

—q-que quieres decir—la vos de Sirius resonó en el lugar, ronca y apagada.

_—El mundo en el que te enviare es tu antiguo mundo, pero de otro tiempo, a diferencia de los gira tiempos, el velo funciona de otra forma, una ves que las personas son enviada al otro mundo la línea del tiempo se rompe y crea otra enlazada con la original_—

—Entonces podre ver a James y a Remus otra vez—la vos de Sirius sonó más calmada y esperanzada.

_—Si y no, tu no serás mas Sirius Black, o por lo menos no serás reconocido como tal…—_

—a-a que te refieres—pregunto asustado

_—Eres lento chico, en ese mundo ya existe un Sirius Black, sus alma, aunque en esencia sean la misma son diferente, tu alma, por así decirlo, es mas vieja que la de tu yo mas joven y por lo tanto diferente, tu no puedes andar por el otro mundo diciendo que eres un viajero de otro mundo como si nada, por lo menos no al principio—_

—Pero si no soy Sirius Black, quien soy—

_—Tu eres y serás siempre Sirius Black, pero en ese mundo nadie te va a reconocer con ese nombre, desde este momento tu nombre será Leo Hitchen, un chico de 15 años, huérfano que por motivos familiares tuvo que dejar su educación en casa para ingresar a Hogwarts…-_

—Creo que ahí una pequeña falla en tu plan—la vos de Sirius ya se encontraba en su tono normal—yo no tengo 15 años, tengo 37—termino burlonamente.

_—Eso ya lo veremos_—de repente todo el lugar se ilumino, Sirius miro a su alrededor con asombro, la habitación era muy parecida a la sala de Gryffindor, solo que de color dorado y plateado. A su lado habían dos sillones que se veían bastante cómodos, frente a el había una chimenea ahora encendida, las paredes estaban adornadas con libros y espejos y uno que otro cuadro, y él se encontraba sentado sobre un piso de piedra negra. Sirius se levanto y fue directamente asía uno de los sillones a sentarse

_—Detrás del sillón hay un baúl en donde encontraras lo que necesitas_—Sirius se paro de mala gana y fue a buscar el baúl—_ábrelo, y saca el collar que tiene incrustado un amatista en el y póntelo_—Sirius obedeció, en el momento en el que el collar toco su pecho, una luz lo envolvió, sintió un horrible dolor, como si sus huesos estuvieran siendo limados, y soltó un fuerte grito que retumbo en toda la sala, pero luego de unos segundos que parecieron horas, el dolor y la luz se fueron.

_—Lamento eso niño, pero era necesario, es la parte mas dolorosa te lo prometo_—la vos sonaba un poco culpable y compasiva. Sirius se encontraba jadeando con su mano en el corazón y bañado en sudor.

—q-que f-fue eso—pregunto Sirius todavía tembloroso, demasiado adolorido para enojarse con la vos por no advertirle lo que iba a pasar al ponerse el collar.

_—Como tu dijiste, no tienes 15 años sino 37, ese collar sirve para cambiar tu apariencia de adulto a la de un adolecente, no debes preocuparte por aparentar 15 años para siempre el collar está diseñado para que tu apariencia siga cambiando mientras pasen los años_—Sirius se acercó temblorosamente asía uno de los espejos, asombrado vio su rostro con rasgos mas infantiles y sin ninguna arruga, observo su cuerpo y noto que sus manos eran mas pequeñas y que era por lo menos unos 10 centímetros mas bajo, su pelo se encontraba igual de largo que antes, con sus manos iba a tomar el collar pero la vos lo detuvo.

_—Te recomiendo nunca sacarte el collar, si no quieres sentir ese dolor de nuevo_—Sirius se estremeció ante el recuerdo del dolor resiente y dócilmente bajo la mano—_lamentablemente no tengo nada para cambiar tu apariencia, trata de hacer lo posible con las cosas que hay acá._

Sirius miro a su alrededor, y ya menos adoloridos se acercó a un espejo, tomo unas tijeras y empezó a cortar su pelo, luego de varios minutos observo su reflejo, para pegar un grito espantado— ¡por las barbas de Merlín, soy una copia de Reg!—con desespero empezó a tocar su rostro, solo para comprobar que sí, era su rostro.

_—Niño_—la vos resonó, pero Sirius seguía contemplándose en el espejo, asiendo muecas graciosas—_niño_—volvió a intentar, pero Sirius lo seguía ignorando_—¡MOCOSO!—_Sirius dio un salto y se sacó el dedo de la nariz y serró la boca asustado—_ ¡Se puede saber porque te estabas hurgando la nariz mientras sacaba la lengua!_

—Hey tengo que sacarle provecho a la situación, nunca creí que pudiera ver al perfecto y estirado Regulus sacándose un moco—

_—Te das cuenta que ese es tu rostro, y que el que se está sacandose los mocos y asiendo estúpidas muecas en el espejos eres tu_—la vos sonaba completamente irritada

—Eh-eh yo… no lo había visto así—Sirius miraba su pies un poco avergonzado por su estupidez.

_—Suficiente, volvamos a los temas importante_—Sirius se sentó en unos de los sillones y espero a que la vos continuara hablando— _tu tomaras el lugar que le correspondía a tu ahijado, tu deber será derrotar a Voldemort, por eso escucha con atención_.

* * *

**N/A** Gracias por leer xD


End file.
